catsanddogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats
Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (also known as Cats & Dogs 2 or Cats & Dogs 2: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) is a 2010 American-Australian live action/animated spy comedy film directed by Brad Peyton, produced by Andrew Lazar, Polly Johnsen, Greg Michael and Brent O'Connor with music by Christopher Lennertz and Shirley Bassey and written by Ron J. Friedman and Steve Bencich. The film stars Chris O'Donnell and Jack McBrayer. The film also stars the voices of James Marsden, Nick Nolte, Christina Applegate, Katt Williams, Bette Midler, Neil Patrick Harris, Sean Hayes, Joe Pantoliano, Michael Clarke Duncan, Wallace Shawn and Roger Moore. The film is a stand-alone sequel to the 2001 film Cats & Dogs, with more focus on its animal characters than the previous film, and was released on July 30, 2010 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot At a satellite base in Northern Germany, a worker named Freidrich (Fred Armisen), delivering secret codes finds a labrador puppy outside his office. He brings the puppy inside, showing her to his pet bloodhound Rex (voiced by Len Morganti). Rex senses something is wrong with the puppy and starts to bark at her, making the worker take him outside. Both are locked out of the office. Rex looks in the window, seeing the puppy taking pictures of the top secret documents and later revealing to be Kitty Galore (voiced by Bette Midler), a female hairless cat. Rex is revealed to be a dog agent and reports to HQ. In San Francisco, Diggs (voiced by James Marsden), a German Shepherd police dog and his owner Shane (Chris O'Donnell) are called to a hostage situation at Crazy Carlito's used car lot. Diggs deliberately ignores Shane's commands, attacking Crazy Carlito (Paul Rodriguez) and making him release a device that Diggs grabs, which makes the car lot office blow up. Butch (voiced by Nick Nolte) and Lou (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) are watching footage of the incident. Lou, no longer a field agent having been promoted to official level hence being termed "desk jockey" by Butch, wants Diggs to be an agent with Butch as his mentor (to his reluctance) to help defeat Kitty Galore. At the police station, Diggs is suspended and sent back into the kennels. Shane wants to adopt Diggs, but the police will not allow it. Butch recruits Diggs and takes him to HQ. Lou gives them a mission to track down a stool pigeon named Seamus (voiced by Katt Williams), who is an informant for the dogs and apparently is being hunted down by Kitty Galore. After tracking down Seamus, Diggs and Butch meet a M.E.O.W.S. agent named Catherine (voiced by Christina Applegate), who was after Seamus for the same reason the dogs were. She reveals that Kitty was once an agent named Ivana Clawyu who worked for M.E.O.W.S. until about a year ago; Ivana was on a mission at a cosmetics factory during which a guard dog chased her into a vat of hair removal cream causing her to lose all her fur and give her the appearance of a Sphynx cat. Unrecognizable and humiliated by her cat comrades, she left M.E.O.W.S. to return to her human home at Christmas, but unfortunately was kicked out. Since then, Kitty went rogue and has been plotting her revenge on not only dogs, but cats and humans as well. After bringing Catherine to HQ, Lou contacts Tab Lazenby (voiced by the late Roger Moore), the leader of M.E.O.W.S. and they form an alliance to take down Kitty. Seamus reveals where his cousin Nicky was going while working for Kitty. At a cat lady's home, they discover the middle cat – who is actually Calico (voiced by Wallace Shawn) – that has been sending the parts to Kitty (who had stolen technology from various U.S. establishments, such as NASA and the Pentagon) using other pigeons that work for her, but claims he doesn't know where she is hiding. Needing help to find out where Kitty could be hiding, they go see Mr. Tinkles (voiced by Sean Hayes) who is locked up, in a similar fashion as Hannibal Lecter in Silence of the Lambs, at a hidden prison on Alcatraz Island (he was presumably sent there from developing insanity from his torturous time with Mr. Mason's maid and her sisters since the first film). Though he refuses to tell them Kitty's exact location, he gives a hint to the group that "a cat's eye reveals everything" and that he is planning his escape. Kitty discovers through an informant at the prison that the cats and dogs are working together and sends two Scottish orange tabby cat mercenaries named Angus and Duncan MacDougall (voiced by Michael Beattie and Jeff Bennett) to attack them and capture (and possibly assassinate) Seamus on the boat returning from the prison. After getting fed up with Diggs not listening to his commands (letting a carrier pigeon lead get away, almost getting the team drowned in a kitty litter death trap and letting the MacDougall Twins escape), Butch angrily dismisses him and leaves with Seamus to the pigeon's home to find clues, leaving Catherine with Diggs. Catherine takes Diggs to her home. Diggs is proven ticklish when Catherine's nieces tickle his tummy. Catherine discovers that Diggs has been in and out of kennels his whole life due to the fact that he never trusted anyone but himself. She then takes him to the Cat HQ. Diggs, Catherine and Tab learn that Kitty is hiding at a fairground with her new master, a magician named Chuck the Magnificent (Jack McBrayer), from a still picture from her video - by looking in the eyes like Mr. Tinkles said. Not long after arriving at the fairground, Diggs and Catherine are captured by Kitty and Paws. Meanwhile, Butch discovers blueprints for a giant satellite dish in Seamus' home (this was the reason Kitty was after Seamus, his cousin stashed the blueprints there). Back at the fairground, Kitty reveals to Diggs and Catherine that she plans to send a signal (which she named "The Call of the Wild") that only dogs can hear through televisions, radios, and cell phones via an orbiting satellite, to make them act hostile towards their humans so that all the dogs will be put in the kennels. After escaping Kitty's death trap, Diggs and Catherine meet up with Butch and Seamus, who were alerted by Lou and Tab. Kitty uses a chair ride as the satellite dish to transmit the signal. Seamus accidentally presses the button to start the program, thinking it was the shutdown button ("Not every red button is an off switch!"). Dogs in London, New York, and Albuquerque start becoming hostile in their homes, leaving less than a minute before the signal hits San Francisco. Kitty orders Paws to attack them and the final battle begins. Paws' fur is ripped off during the fight and he turns out to be a Terminator-style robot. Diggs tricks Paws into biting one of the wires causing himself, and the satellite to explode in the nick of time. The humans watching think it is a stunt by the magician. When her pet mouse Scrumptious turns on her as payback for all the abuse he suffered throughout the film, Kitty ends up getting ejected from the satellite dish as it explodes in a flurry of fireworks, tied up in cotton candy, and lands right in the magician's hat. After the mission, Diggs goes to live with Shane, who has been looking for Diggs since he escaped from the police kennel. Diggs is called to HQ and is shown a live video revealing that Mr. Tinkles has escaped from prison with Calico. In the film's cliffhanger ending, it is shown that Diggs, Butch, Catherine, and Seamus are still working together and they get ready to go after Mr. Tinkles. In a post-credits scene, Mr. Tinkles tries to order a deworming cream and, realising the camera is still on, he says "Cats Rule!". Cast * Chris O'Donnell as Shane * Jack McBrayer as Chuck * Kiernan Shipka as Little Girl * Paul Rodriguez as Crazy Carlito * Malcolm Goodwin as Officer Mike * Malcolm Stewart as Captain Flemming * David Milchard as Carney * Ian Thompson as Cablecar Driver * Rondel Reynoldson as Tourist * Geoff Redknap as Puppeteer * Eve Casha as Twin Girl In Amusement Park #1 * Lara Casha as Twin Girl In Amusement Park #2 * Nathaniel Tenenbaum as Ice Cream Kid * Nicholas Everett as Game Boy * Kristina Barr as Woman Who Screams * Solomon Kennedy as Man On Ferry * Robert Hewko as Old Man Sleeping * Fred Armisen as Freidrich Main Voices * James Marsden as Diggs (the main protagonist) * Nick Nolte as Butch (the deuteragonist) * Christina Applegate as Catherine (the tritagonist) * Bette Midler as Kitty Galore (the main antagonist) * Katt Williams as Seamus (the secondary tritagonist) Secondary Voices * Roger Moore as Tab Lazenby * Carlos Alazraqui as Cool Cat * Chris Parson as Hep-Cat Supporting Voices * Sean Hayes as Mr. Tinkles (the tertiary antagonist) * Neil Patrick Harris as Lou (a supporting character) * Michael Clarke Duncan as Sam (a minor character) * Joe Pantoliano as Peek (a minor character) * Wallace Shawn as Calico (the fourth antagonist) Marketing The film's first official trailer was released on December 10, 2009. Category:Movie Category:2010 films Category:Fms